


Chingi

by revabhipraya



Series: Kuartet Receh [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Randomness, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Gara-gara keinginan Meiko yang tidak lagi tertahankan. / untuk Event Refresh Festival!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, chat-formatted, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).
> 
> side story dari Bukan Sekadar Wacana & untuk Event Refresh Festival!

.

.

.

_S. Meiko invited Rin, Luka, and Hatsune Miku to the chat._

**S. Meiko** : Kaliaaan.

**S. Meiko** : Aku mau ke Chingiii.

**Rin** : Ayo aja, kapan?

**Luka** : Pingin ikuuut.

**Hatsune Miku** : Mau ikut juga, laaah.

**S. Meiko** : Ya makanya aku ngajakin kalian jugaa. Sabtu depan, kuy?

**Rin** : Masih OSPEK, bukan?

**Hatsune Miku** : Pelantikan, looh. Jangan pada bolos ih, hayu dateng.

**Luka** : Lah, kamu sendiri bilang entar pas pelantikan ada wisuda saudara jadi gak bisa dateng??

**S. Meiko** : Gimana sihh,

**Rin** : Dasar Bu Acara.

**Hatsune Miku** : Ih da gimana, keluarga nomor satu.

**Luka** : Ih da gimana, keluarga nomor satu. (2)

**S. Meiko** : _Gandeng_ , lah―berisik, lah.

**Rin** : Hari Minggu aja, Minggu.

**S. Meiko** : Akunya gabisaa.

**Luka** : Si Meiko mah, hari Minggu gak bisa diganggu gugat.

**S. Meiko** : Iya ihh, mana besoknya ada kuis.

**Hatsune Miku** : Emangnya kuis??

**Rin** : Semangat kalian~

**Luka** : Bhak, kuis pagi, ya?

**Hatsune Miku** : Yahh, Meiko mah ngingetin. Wkwk.

**S. Meiko** : Ih, udah bagus loh, aku inget.

**Rin** : Jadi gimana ini teh mau kapan?

**Luka** : Nunggu OSPEK kelar aja lah, pensi juga masih belum, kan?

**S. Meiko** : Kapan atuh kalo nunggu pensi, mah...

**Hatsune Miku** : Iyaa, jangan lupa jualin tiket, yaa!

**Rin** : *pura-pura lupa*

**Luka** : Apa itu tiket.

**Luka** : Apa itu jualan.

**Luka** : Aku siapa.

**Luka** : Aku dimana.

**S. Meiko** : Males ahh.

**Hatsune Miku** : Hayu atuh ihh, bantu jualinn.

**Luka** : Nawarin mah udah.

**Luka** : Cuma, ya, gitu.

**Rin** : Nah.

**S. Meiko** : Susahh ih, pada gak mauu.

**Hatsune Miku** : Hhe, semangat!!

**Luka** : Eh btw,

**Luka** : Chingi dimana da?

**Rin** : Si Luka...

Rin sent a location (Chingi Cafe).

**Rin** : Tuh, di situ.

**S. Meiko** : Deket Baltos loh, Luuuk.

**Luka** : Baltos? Baloid Town Square?

**S. Meiko** : Yess.

**Hatsune Miku** : Kalo dari Dipatiloid naik apa, ya?

Rin sent a photo (rute angkot dari Dipatiloid ke Chingi Cafe).

**Rin** : Tuh, Mik.

**Hatsune Miku** : Makasih, Riiin.

**Luka** : Naik apa ya, ke sananya? Naik angkot malees, macet soalnya.

**Rin** : Ojek online ajaa.

**Luka** : Suka lama, males nunggunya.

**S. Meiko** : Taksi online ajaa, Luk.

**Hatsune Miku** : Nah, bisa tuh.

**Luka** : Hmm... yaudahlah, liat entar aja.

**S. Meiko** : Jadi kapan kita ke Chingi??

**Hatsune Miku** : Jangan Sabtu depaaan.

**Luka** : Ya gabisa juga, kan?

**Rin** : Sabtu depannya lagi?

**Hatsune Miku** : Outbound OSPEK...

**Luka** : Elah, Miiik.

**Hatsune Miku** : Ih da gimana, bukan aku yang buat acaranya...

**Rin** : Yaudah atuh, nunggu OSPEK kelar aja da dua minggu lagi ini.

**S. Meiko** : Huhu, Chingi...

S. Meiko sent a sticker (artis korea nangis).

**Luka** : Sabar Mei, wkwk.

Rin sent a sticker (Jems guling-guling).

Luka sent a sticker (luwak tepar).

Hatsune Miku sent a sticker (LOL).

**Hatsune Miku** : Akhirnya langsung berhasil, wkwk.

Luka sent a sticker (dad).

.

_Hari Jumat telah tiba. Esoknya, Sabtu depan yang mereka tidak tunggu-tunggu tepatnya, pelantikan OSPEK dibatalkan akibat satu dan lain hal. Alhasil, yang terjadi adalah..._

**Rin** : Mei! Mei!

**Rin** : Chingi besok!!

**S. Meiko** : Kuyy!!

**Luka** : Itu fix pelantikan diundur?

**S. Meiko** : Fix kata si akang, mah.

**Rin** : Fix, Luk.

**Luka** : Wooh, ayo deh!

**Hatsune Miku** : Iih, aku ada acaraa.

**Luka** : Nyusul aja Mik? Kita juga di sananya siang, kan?

**Rin** : Oyaa, terakhir aku ke sana antriannya sampe 8 orang, loh.

**S. Meiko** : Oiaa?

**Luka** : Pasti rame sih, apalagi hari libur.

**S. Meiko** : Tapi tetep mau ke sanaa!!

**Hatsune Miku** : Aku nyusul atuhh.

**Rin** : Kalo ditungguin mah gak akan terlalu lama, kalii.

**S. Meiko** : Jamberr?

**S. Meiko** : Jam 12?

**Rin** : Jam makan siang, sih.

**Luka** : Fix jam 12.

**S. Meiko** : Okk.

**Rin** : Mau ngajakin yang lain gak?

**Luka** : Gausah lah, kita aja. Rame-rame males ugha.

**S. Meiko** : Iyalahh.

**Hatsune Miku** : Haha.

**Rin** : Yaudah.

**Rin** : Mei, besok bareng lah berangkatnya.

**S. Meiko** : Kuyy, jam 11 di depan kompleks aku yaa.

**Rin** : Iyaa.

**Luka** : Ketemu di Chingi yaak.

**Rin** : Okee.

S. Meiko sent a sticker (artis korea ok).

Hatsune Miku sent a sticker (Bye!).

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

**Luka** : Aku otw.

**Luka** : Jadinya pake taksi online.

**Luka** : Kalian dimana?

**Rin** : Otw rumah Mei.

**S. Meiko** : Aku blum mandii, wkwkwk.

Luka sent a sticker (banting meja).

**Rin** : Mei. Plis.

**Luka** : Mandi sono.

**Hatsune Miku** : Aku di acara wisudaa, hhe.

**Luka** : Hoo, udah kelar, Mik?

**Hatsune Miku** : Blmm.

**Rin** : Mei, udah deket, nih.

**Luka** : Lagi mandi diaa.

**Luka** : Wkwk.

**Rin** : Sengaja ini biar panik diaa.

**Hatsune Miku** : Hayoloh Meii, wkwk.

**S. Meiko** : Udah kokk, wkwk.

**Luka** : ... cepet ugha.

**Rin** : Beneran udah mandi, Mei? Wkwk.

**S. Meiko** : Ihh benerann, wkwk.

**Hatsune Miku** : Habis foto2 aku nyusul kalian, yaa.

**Luka** : Macett di Cikutau.

Luka sent a sticker (luwak tepar).

**Rin** : Mangaaat.

**Rin** : Ini juga rada macet.

Rin sent a sticker (Jems guling-guling).

**Hatsune Miku** : Mangat kaliann.

**S. Meiko** : Rin, aku depan komolek nihh.

**S. Meiko** : *komplek.

**Rin** : Masih otw, bentar.

**Luka** : Si Mei gercep amat.

**Luka** : Efek mau ke Chingi sih, ya.

**S. Meiko** : Iya dongg.

**Luka** : Udah ga macet btw.

**Rin** : Udah sama Mei nih, otw ya kita.

**Luka** : Wokeh, tiati.

**Hatsune Miku** : Selesai nihh, mau foto-foto dluu. Hhe.

**Luka** : Yaudah, ini juga keknya udah deket.

.

_Setibanya Luka di Chingi..._

**Luka** : Pada dimana cuy? Nyampe nih.

**Hatsune Miku** : Masih foto-foto Luuk, hhe.

**Rin** : Bentar lagi nyampe.

**Luka** : Yaudahh. Udah pesen meja da, buat berempat.

**Rin** : Okee.

**Luka** : Aku nunggu di dalem, yak.

**Luka** : Di kursi dalem.

**Luka** : Gatau mesti ngapain.

**Luka** : Penuh btw.

**Luka** : Tadi waiting list ada tiga apa empat orang gitu.

**Luka** : Tapi yaudahlah ya, di sini aja.

**Luka** : Ini kalian pada dimanaa??

**Luka** : P

**Luka** : P

**Luka** : P

**Luka** : P

**Luka** : Oi.

**Luka** : Hiks.

Luka sent a sticker (luwak tepar).

**Rin** : Bentar Luk, wkwk.

**Rin** : Ini aku lagi nahan malu dan ketawa, wkwk.

**Rin** : Untung pake masker, wkwk.

**Luka** : Kok??

**Hatsune Miku** : Knp??

**Rin** : Bensinnya Mei...

**Rin** : Abis.

**Rin** : Di tengah jalan.

**Rin** : Jadi ngedorong.

**Luka** : HAH??

**Hatsune Miku** : Trs gmnaa??

**Rin** : Ini aku nyusul kamu ke Chingi naik angkot Luk, si Meiko nyari pombensin dulu.

**Rin** : Malu akumah, wkwk.

Luka sent a sticker (Mun ngakak guling-guling).

Hatsune Miku sent a sticker (LOL).

**Luka** : Miku udah selesai?

**Hatsune Miku** : Masih foto-fotoo.

**Luka** : Oh, ini Rin udah nyampe.

Rin sent a photo (selfie sama Luka).

**Rin** : Nyampee, wkwk.

**Rin** : Tadi malu banget sumpah.

**Rin** : Untung pake masker, mukaku gak keliatan.

**Rin** : Wkwk.

**Luka** : Ga kuat bayanginnya, siah.

**Luka** : Wkwkwk.

**Hatsune Miku** : Aku udh selesai nihh.

**Hatsune Miku** : Otw yaa, pake angkot.

**S. Meiko** : Nyampee.

**S. Meiko** : Untung pombensinnya gak jauh.

Rin sent a photo (selfie sama Luka dan Meiko).

**Rin** : Ditunggu, Miik.

**Hatsune Miku** : Okee.

**Luka** : Si Masnya udah manggil, tuh.

**Luka** : Kita pesen duluan gapapa, Mik?

**Hatsune Miku** : Gpp kook.

**Luka** : Kita pesen daging buat barbekyuan ala Korea, gituu.

**Luka** : Terus dua bocah ini pesen mie apalah tadi namanya.

**Luka** : Akumah cukup daging dengan nasi.

**S. Meiko** : Soalnya pingin nyoba kimchi.

**Rin** : Gaenak kimchi mah, Mei.

**S. Meiko** : Da kepoo.

**Luka** : ... kita teh duduk sebelahan, kenapa harus chatting, sih?

**Rin** : Biar HP si Miku rusuh.

**Rin** : Rusuhin Miku!!!

Rin sent a sticker (mata Mun berapi-api).

**Luka** : Rusuh!!!

**Luka** : Rusuh!!

**Luka** : Rusuh!

**Luka** : Rusuh

**Luka** : Rusu

**Luka** : Rus

**Luka** : Ru

**Luka** : R

**Luka** : .

**S. Meiko** : Rusuh kaliann.

**S. Meiko** : Wkwk.

Rin sent a sticker (beruang kutub bobo).

**Luka** : Ini si Miku kemana...

**Rin** : Miku~~~

**Hatsune Miku** : Rusuh ih, wkwk.

**Hatsune Miku** : Baru ganti angkot, nihh.

**Luka** : Hokeeh.

Rin sent a photo (selfie sama Luka dan Meiko pake hanbok).

**Rin** : Miku cepetan ke sinii.

**Luka** : Iyaa ih, kita foto bareng pake hanbok.

**S. Meiko** : Makanan kita udah mau abis lohh.

_Krik._

_Krik krik._

_Krik._

_Tiga jam kemudian..._

**Luka** : Miku gak jadi ke sini? Udah jam tiga, looh.

**Rin** : Makanan kita juga udah pada abiss.

**Rin** : HP Meiko juga udah lowbet.

**S. Meiko** : Aku kan bawa PB, Buu.

**Rin** : Oh iya.

**Luka** : Mikuuu~

**Hatsune Miku** : Aah, sorii aku ketiduran di angkott.

**Hatsune Miku** : Ngga jadi ke sana dehh.

**Luka** : ...

**Luka** : Yaudahlah, ya.

**Luka** : Ini juga udah mau pulangg.

**Rin** : Wkwkwk si Miku.

**Rin** : Pulang sana kamu, pulang.

**S. Meiko** : Heuu, si ibu ini.

**Hatsune Miku** : Maaf, maafff, wkwk.

**Luka** : Wkwk.

**Luka** : Yaudah.

**Luka** : Sampai hari Senin~

**S. Meiko** : Iyaa.

**Rin** : Dadahh.

**Rin** : Entar aku kirimin fotonya.

_Alhasil, impian Meiko lagi-lagi tidak terwujud dengan sempurna karena ada seorang yang tidak hadir._

_Malangnya Meiko karena bensinnya habis, malangnya Luka yang terjebak macet, malangnya Miku yang ketiduran di angkot, dan malangnya Rin yang ponselnya dijadikan pusat selfie._

_Yah, setidaknya perut terisi penuh._

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, ini absurd banget lololol
> 
> Sebenernya cuma iseng, pingin buat cerita tentang dulu heboh mau makan di kafe bareng temen xD taunya kalo dijadiin bentuk chat malah lebih nyebelin, ya... tapi emang gak akan sengakak kejadian asli, ya xD
> 
> Special thanks buat Belinda Arimbi, pencetus Event Refresh Festival! Tanpa event ini mungkin Rey bakalan cuma crosspost semua fanfik di sebelah ke sini u___u terima kasih telah membangkitkan jiwa muda Rey xD /iniapa
> 
> Oke, ditunggu komentarnya~ /o/


End file.
